The present invention concerns a packaging for a product such as a food product, provided with a theft-proof marking device, a product contained in such packaging and a process for theft-proof marking of a product.
In order to combat against the theft of articles, in particular small articles of high value, shops have established detection systems at the shop entrance and exit points. Such detection installations generally include a radio-electric signal control transmitter and a receiver. The articles liable to be stolen, prior to being put on sale, are equipped with a transmitter/receiver element, generally in the form of a linear or loop wire element. When an article passes near the detection installation, the control signal is received by the transmitter/receiver element. This element then transmits in return a detection signal, perceived by the detection installation receiver. The detection of the passage of a marked article habitually generates an audible signal designed to draw the attention of the shop supervisory personnel.
Until now, attempts have been made to equip marketed items with theft-proof devices related to the transmitter/receiver element on packaging of the product i.e. either on the package or on the container of the product.
Accordingly, the transmitter/receiver element may be in the form of a small box attached to the product by a clip or by any other means.
The theft-proof device is then clearly visible to a possible thief who may pull it off, if necessary while deteriorating the product. In addition, the box is often detrimental to the appearance of the article presented for sale.
As an alternative, the transmitter/receiver element may be placed on the underside of a self-adhesive sticker affixed to the product. The sticker may include, for instance, a bar code or another indication. The theft-proof device is thus concealed beneath the label. But once its true function is known, it is easy to remove the label by tearing it away or detaching it. An example of an embodiment such as this is described in document EP-A-0 635 811.
Attempts have also been made to conceal the theft-proof device for instance, in a fold of the container or within the package. The wire element forming the theft-proof device is then generally surrounded by an envelope or a plastic sheath, possibly self-adhesive, protecting it and facilitating manipulation in particular by cutting and positioning. However, once the location of the theft-proof device is known, the latter may easily be pulled away or lifted away once the package has been opened.
An example of an embodiment such as this is described in document FR-A-2 688 483.
Further, in other realizations, attempts have been made to attach the detection element to the product by concealing it in the package during its assembly, for instance beneath the attaching tabs of a cardboard package.
In another alternative, the detection element is attached to the packaging of the product before or during packaging and therefore at this stage of product production and upstream of marketing. The theft-proof device is not visible from the outside.
However, by removing the package, it is possible to discover the location of the detection element. By pulling away or destroying the package, the thief can still eliminate the detection element.